


So New, So Familiar

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is waiting to meet up with Blaine to go to Warblers practice for the first time after they’ve gotten together and thinking about the same room two days earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So New, So Familiar

He shouldn't be nervous. It wasn't like the Warblers didn't have a pool going on about when he and Blaine would get together. Kurt had seen it on Thad's desk one day in English as he walked by. The Warblers expected this. Kurt wasn't nervous that they'd disapprove. He was worried that the Warblers would make a big deal or expect he and Blaine to act a certain way when Kurt just wanted to be let be. He wanted to experience things on his own terms and no one else's. He deserved that much after everything he'd been through at McKinley.

Kurt was still overwhelmed enough just being around Blaine now that they were Kurt _and_ Blaine and not just friends anymore. Kissing Blaine had been exhilarating and overwhelming in more ways than he could put into words. It's only been two days since Blaine finally admitted his feelings for him and they'd spent nearly half an hour kissing in the common room before some lost freshman had interrupted them while he was looking for the library. Now he was waiting in that same common room for Blaine to meet him before they went to Warblers practice. He was at the same table where he got his real first kiss.

His fingers traced the lines in the wood grain on the tabletop as he recalled little details about their kiss. How soft Blaine's lips were against his own. How Blaine's warm breath against his cheek had sent electricity through his nerves. How Blaine had made that whimpering sound when Kurt had tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth when he had gotten a little bold once they'd been kissing for twenty minutes.

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts so fast when the door to the common room swung open. He let out an audible gasp because apparently he hadn't been breathing for the last few seconds while he had been thinking about the heat of Blaine's fingers on his hip as they'd gotten even closer right before they'd been interrupted by that freshman.

“Kurt!” Blaine smiled brightly at him as he shut the door quietly behind him. “There you are.” Blaine sat down next to him and then a look of concern spread over his face. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed.”

Kurt let out a shaky breath. “I'm fine. I was just thinking about the other day and you startled me.” Kurt could see the way Blaine's eyes went a little glassy and his breath hitched at the mention of the other day. At least he seemed to be feeling the same way Kurt was. “You too, huh?” Kurt smiled and could feel his face heat up again as he blushed a little. “Blaine, are you nervous about practice today? What they'll say when we tell them? Should we tell them?”

“A little. I know they'll be happy for us, but I don't know; I kinda want to keep things private still.” Blaine looked a little nervous talking to him now. “Not that I don't want people to know we're together. Not like that. I just...I like that it's just us right now that know. It makes it even more special.” Blaine took Kurt's hand in his like he had the other day. “Unless you want to tell people. I'd be happy with that too as long as we still get to be just us too.”

“You're amazing, you know that?” Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled back Blaine had the biggest smile on his face.

“So are you.” He was rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand, and it made Kurt's head a little dizzy at the touch. “What should we do? To tell or not to tell, that's really the question.”

Kurt laughed at Blaine's little Hamlet reference. “How about we tell the Warblers today and let them know we want our privacy right now.” Kurt paused. “And I really want to tell my dad and Carole if that's okay with you? I know how you are with your family so I completely understand if right now you don't want to tell your parents about us though.”

“Of course you should tell your dad. I know how important he is to you. You should tell him tomorrow when you go home for Friday Dinner.” Blaine's smile faltered. “I'm sad we didn't get to spend more time together this week, and we're going to be so busy with Regionals next week since the competition is next Friday. It's going to be so hard not seeing you for three days this weekend.” Blaine was almost pouting and it was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen.

“Yeah, I know. It's been so hard. I don't like it either.” He sighed and made to stand up and slipped on his bag. “We need to go or we're going to be late for practice, but, if I do recall, we have that project for our history class that we need to work on. I know it's not due for three more weeks but it couldn't hurt to get a head start, say, this weekend at my house?”

Blaine smiled one of those amazing light-up-the-room smiles. “Yes. Oh my god, Kurt, that's perfect.”

“And I happen to know that on Saturday my dad has to work most of the afternoon and Carole has a half shift at the hospital so it'll just be you, me and a mostly absent Finn if we're lucky, until dinner.” Kurt made for the door. He looked back at Blaine over his shoulder. He was really starting to enjoy being able to tease Blaine like this. “I wonder what else we could do on Saturday besides work on our project.” Kurt was trying so hard to play it cool but he couldn't hold it any longer and he got the biggest grin on his face before he could turn back away from Blaine.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine fake gasped. “I thought you said you were a baby penguin who doesn't know how to be sexy? Lies. All lies.” Blaine caught up to him and intertwined their fingers as they left the common room and headed in the direction of the Warblers practice rooms. Kurt loved all of this. Everything was so new and yet so familiar at the same time. He couldn't wait until Saturday.


End file.
